


witch and black cat

by Kami_Nader



Series: klancetober 2018 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mysticism, Witch's Familiar Keith (Voltron), Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_Nader/pseuds/Kami_Nader
Summary: Лэнс уверен, что его соседка - самая настоящая ведьма. Кит уверен, что ему нужно отвлечь друга от глупых мыслей. Пари в канун Хэллоуина - самое то.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: klancetober 2018 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828945
Kudos: 2





	witch and black cat

Если бы ваш лучший друг сказал вам, что его соседка ведьма, вы бы, наверное, посмеялись, решив, что речь о скверном характере какой-то старой карги. Кит тоже так подумал. Но когда Лэнс Макклейн в очередной раз прибегает на встречу с друзьями, бубня что-то про ведьм, шабаш и дохлых животных, невольно начинаешь думать, что всё неправильно понял.

\- Лэнс, успокойся, - Когане массирует виски и готов уже взвыть от этого цирка. - Двадцать первый век, ты фанат сай-фай, ты учишься на физика-астронома! Какие, мать его, ведьмы, Макклейн?  
\- Оставь его, Кит, - Кэтти широко зевает и бросает насмешливый взгляд на Лэнса, - я уверена, у него просто мандраж из-за предстоящих экзаменов, и только.  
\- Да послушайте же! - Лэнс смотрит с такой отчаянной мольбой, что Кит невольно прикусывает язык, залипая на синеве глаз и болезненном изломе бровей. - Она странная! Днём её нет! Выходит только ночью! Однажды я видел, как она ползала по крыше своего дома. Как-то раз к ней стучался почтальон днём. Он пытался заглянуть в окно, и я не знаю, что он там увидел, но убегал так, будто от этого зависит его жизнь как минимум! А ещё у неё есть чёрный кот, который приходит только ночью и...  
\- Видишь, Кит? - Кэтти явно веселит вся эта ситуация. - Он определённо не в себе, раз, произнося всё это, даже не думает о том, что у всего этого могут быть десятки разумных объяснений.  
\- Да я... Да вы... - Макклейн возмущённо хватает ртом воздух. - Я докажу вам!  
\- Что? - Когане вздрагивает и неверяще смотрит на друга. У Лэнса в глазах огонёк решимости, и упрямства в нём хватит на целое стадо баранов. Кит мысленно молит о пощаде. Неужели этот придурок всегда собирается влипать в неприятности? - Слушай, Лэнс, я думаю не стоит...  
\- Вот увидите, - Макклейн вздёргивает подбородок, - я докажу, что был прав.

***

Последующие несколько недель Лэнс ни разу не заикается о своей соседке-ведьме. Лишь самодовольно усмехается, когда его спрашивают об этом. Киту это не нравится совсем, он своего друга знает хорошо, с того станется влипнуть в неприятности по самые уши. Однако жизнь идёт своим чередом. Колледж, тесты, вечеринки по выходным. Лэнс помогает Киту с подготовкой к контрольному тесту по истории, а тот в свою очередь тащит друга по химии. В конце месяца намечается крупная вечеринка в честь Хэллоуина прямо в колледже. Макклейн клянётся к тому моменту разобраться со всеми хвостами, и Кит лишь хмыкает на это. Когане в Хэллоуин не до вечеринок особо, но если уж это сможет отвлечь Лэнса от дурацкой затеи, то почему бы и нет?

\- Ну, на сегодня хватит, пожалуй, - Лэнс закрывает учебник и потягивается, разминая мышцы. Его синяя футболка задирается, и Кит замирает, цепляясь взглядом за пояс низко посаженых джинсов, из которых выглядывает кромка боксеров. - Приём, маллет, библиотека скоро закроется.  
\- А? Ммм, да, конечно, - Кит спешно развисает и начинает скидывать учебники в сумку. 

И потому не видит, как Макклейн хитро улыбается, одёргивая футболку. Вторая половина октября выдалась не то чтобы тёплой - на улице пробирает почти сразу, но у Кита чёрная расстёгнутая кожанка поверх майки, и ему просто отлично. А вот Лэнс застёгивает свою парку и прячет нос в красном шарфе. Они идут по главной аллее, обсуждая предстоящие тесты. Киту так хорошо и спокойно... хотелось бы, чтобы каждый день был таким.

\- Ты, самурай, ну совсем отбитый, - ворчливой выдаёт Лэнс, и Когане возмущенно фыркает. - Неужели тебе не холодно?  
\- А, это... Я горячий парень, - Кит не понимает, как двояко это звучит, пока смущённый Макклейн не бурчит что-то, ещё больше пряча лицо. - В этом семестре мы не будем заключать пари?

Так у них повелось ещё со школы. Они выбирали предмет, в котором будут соревноваться: кто наберёт больше баллов - тот победил. Обычно проигравший исполняет желание победителя. Счёт у них пока равный. Кит не любит проигрывать другу, желания у того совершенно дурацкие, в стиле - ходить весь день в футболке "ЛЭНС МАККЛЕЙН ЛУЧШЕ МЕНЯ ВО ВСЁМ". Впрочем, Кит сполна отомстил ему, заставив Лэнса целую неделю заканчивать все свои беседы с людьми фразой "И кстати, парни с маллетами - красавчики". Их пари в итоге становилось потехой для всего колледжа.

\- Даже не надейся отвертеться, - ухмыляется Макклейн, - В этот раз, я тебя уделаю.  
\- О, и что же ты потребуешь с меня? - Кит хмурится, потому что замечает, что они подходят к дому Лэнса. Рядом стоит, казалось бы, самый обычный двухэтажный дом, однако окна в нём зияют черной пустотой, а лужайка выглядит совсем заброшенной.   
\- Нуууу, - Лэнс хитро улыбается, притормаживая прямо напротив соседского дома, смотрит на Кита с хитрецой, и у того сердце нервно замирает, - ты ведь горячий парень с маллетом, думаю, в этом году я тебя пощажу.

Есть во взгляде Макклейна что-то такое, что заставляет Когане замирать от предвкушения и смаковать эти странные моменты недосказанности между ними. Кит не помнит, когда это началось. Может, пару месяцев назад, а может и все пару лет, с тех самых пор как они закончили школу. Их общение определённо менялось изо дня в день. Становилось загадочнее, интимнее что ли. Поначалу Кит не знал, как реагировать на это. Да, он первым стал чаще касаться друга и отпускать двусмысленные шуточки. Но даже и не мечтал, что Макклейн поймёт и уж тем более примет правила этой игры. И вот теперь они стоят напротив друг друга, совсем близко, и Когане кажется, что он может сосчитать все едва заметные веснушки на лице Лэнса, пока тот обматывает его своим шарфом.

\- Не простудись, маллет, - Лэнс подмигивает другу, и хочет уже отступить на шаг, но ему не дают уйти, притягивая обратно за талию, - воу!  
\- Так что ты загадаешь, если выиграешь? - Когане смотрит в синие глаза, и ему кажется, что там можно увидеть созвездия. Макклейн делает вид, что задумался, постукивая указательным пальцем по губам.  
\- Хммм, дай-ка подумать... Прийти к тебе в гости, - Лэнс хитро улыбается, и Когане мысленно стонет, потому что эта тема поднималась не раз и не два. Никому нельзя к нему домой. У него нет дома. И никогда не было. Но... возможно, после Хэллоуина что-то изменится?  
\- Лэнс, ты же знаешь...   
\- Я помню, помню. Ты с детства живёшь со своей озлобленной тёткой, но, возможно, будет один вечер, когда про этом можно будет забыть? - Макклейн своими голубыми глазищами будто смотрит прямо в душу. Нервно облизывает губы, и Кит залипает на этом, пожалуй, неприлично долго. Так нельзя. - Возможно, как-нибудь... её не будет дома?  
\- Возможно, - севшим голосом отвечает Когане, и Лэнс победоносно улыбается, прежде чем выбраться из плена чужих рук.  
\- Вот и чууудненько. Значит, мне осталось только оторваться на Хэллоуин, и через пару дней после мы узнаем результаты, но я уже знаю, что уделаю тебя, Когане. Adios.

Лэнс машет рукой и, пряча улыбку и алеющие щеки в вороте парки, спешит скрыться в доме. А Кит чувствует себя легче пёрышка. Глупо улыбается, глядя на то, как в окне с синими занавесками зажигается свет. Хочется оказаться там, в комнате, усыпанной флуоресцентными наклейками звёзд, где со стен смотрят плакаты о космических франшизах. В комнату, где круглая вечно не застеленная кровать и где такой домашний невероятный Лэнс Макклейн. 

Из мечтательных размышлений Когане выдёргивает ледяной порыв ветра, который пробирает даже сквозь одежду. Кит хмурится и бросает взгляд на тёмный безлюдный дом в нескольких метрах от него. Где-то на втором этаже загорается свет. Лампочка истерично мигает несколько раз, и свет гаснет вновь. Когане вздыхает и качает головой. А ведь день был таким классным.

***

В полутьме подвала пахнет сыростью, травами и немного гнилью. Стеклянные лампы с непонятным содержимым источают слабый зеленоватый свет. Банки с лягушками, чьими-то глазами, и непонятными существами отбрасывают жуткие тени. Посреди подвальной комнаты стоит огромный чёрный котёл. В нём что-то дымится и вспыхивает периодически то зелёным, то фиолетовым, то кроваво-красным. Над котлом нависает женщина, задумчиво помешивая содержимое и изредка подкидывая туда что-то. Зелье бурлит и сияет. Ведьма довольно ухмыляется: всё же Хэллоуин оказывается лучшим временем для тёмной магии. Раздаётся громкое мяуканье, и женщина упирает руки в боки, оборачиваясь и глядя на одну из верхних полок.

\- «Озлобленная тётка», так, значит? - укоризненно произносит ведьма, и чёрный кот, расположившийся между огромной банкой с глазами ящеров и увесистым фолиантом, лишь показательно зевает. - Это твоя благодарность? Хоть бы матерью меня назвал.

Кот громко фыркает и чешет за ухом. Блох у него нет, так что действие больше похоже на какую-то кошачью привычку.

\- Впрочем, неважно, - усмехается женщина, возвращаясь к наблюдению за варевом, - твой недалёкий дружок по-другому бы от тебя наверняка не отстал бы. Ты в курсе, что он пытался пробраться сюда пару дней назад?

Кот настороженно замирает и теперь не сводит пристального взгляда фиалковых глаз с ведьмы. Та лишь хмыкает. Привлечь внимание этого наглого котяры в последнее время более чем трудно. Гуляет сам по себе, будто самый настоящий кот. Кто-то забыл о своих обязанностях фамильяра, но ведьма знает, как поставить питомца на место.

\- Шныряет в последнее время, заглядывает в окна, даже крохотную камеру поставил в углу окна в гостиной, со стороны улицы, - ведьма презрительно фыркает, - я могла бы обратиться к людишкам. Заявить в полицию на него, как на преследователя, но это слишком скучно. Другое дело... Хэллоуин.

Чёрный кот спрыгивает с полки. Маленькая тень в воздухе разрастается за секунду, и в одно мгновение рядом с ведьмой встаёт молодой человек с чёрными, как смоль, волосами, шрамом на правой щеке и глазами цвета фиалки.

\- Что ты задумала, Хаггар? - парень шипит почти по-кошачьи, и ведьма лишь смеётся, не замечая, как зверь закипает от злости.  
\- Всего лишь вернуть моё, - отвечает ведьма. - Не забыл ли ты, КТО дал тебе человеческое тело? Ты был лишь мелким духом в кошачьей форме. Я научила тебя всем тонкостям магии. Я дала тебе силу. Я научила тебя принимать человеческий облик. Я нашла ту самую древнюю магию, что позволила сделать тебя не духом-фамильяром даже, теперь ты ближе к оборотню. Не забывай, КТО твоя хозяйка и ЧЕМ ты ей обязан, Кантиций! Или как ты там себя теперь называешь? Кит?

Тирада становится всё громче, зелье в котле вспыхивает, неистово бурля, воздух в подвале сгущается, заполняясь запахом могильной земли. Волосы ведьмы взвиваются вверх и шевелятся, подобно змеям, глаза - сплошной белок, светящийся в темноте. Из тёмных углов подвала раздаются шорохи, шёпоты и тихий смех. 

И на Кита это не производит абсолютно никакого впечатления.

\- Знаешь, Хаггар, - устало вздыхает Кит, начиная бродить кругами, словно кошка, пока ведьма успокаивается и тяжело дышит, окончательно приходя в себя, - ты что-то совсем нервная стала. Мало змеиного яда стала пить? Совсем не следишь за свои здоровьем.  
\- Твоими стараниями, Кит, - ведьма морщится, произнося имя подопечного. - Ты слишком сильно заигрался в человека, мой милый. А мне, между прочим, не помешала бы твоя помощь. Магия, которую я хочу использовать, очень мощная, ты мне нужен, котик.

Когане замирает, вглядываясь в варево, вдыхает запах, и его вертикальные зрачки становятся ещё уже, парень прищуривается и смеряет ведьму долгим пристальным взглядом.

\- Магия призыва? Слишком сильная, я бы сказал, - Кит складывает руки на груди и с укором смотрит на женщину. - Кого ты собралась призвать, Хаггар? Ты что, всё ещё тешишь себя надеждами, что тебе позволят вернуться в ковен?   
\- О, поверь, милый мой, в этот раз я принесу отличную жертву тёмным духам. Как насчёт девственного прекрасного юноши с глазами цвета неба и ещё нескольких глупых ребятишек, празднующих то, чего не понимают?

Когане внимательно смотрит на ведьму. Ни один мускул не дрогнул на его лице, не выдав ведьме, что ярость огромной волной затопила всё естество парня. Он слишком долго терпел эту старую каргу. Слишком долго набирался сил и знаний. Он даже думал уйти по-хорошему, но теперь... Теперь она посмела поставить под угрозу самое ценное, что Кит сумел найти в этой жизни. 

Щелчок пальцами, и дверь в подвал захлопывается. Зелье начинает бурлить так сильно, что выплёскивается из котла, прожигая пол. Ведьма непонимающе оглядывается. Стены начинают дрожать. Банки с мерзостями с громким звоном разбиваются, падая с полок. Подвал - лучшее место для защиты от землетрясения? Не когда оно магическое. Стены идут трещинами, откуда-то из тьмы слышны истеричные завывания. Ведьма с ужасом смотрит на своего фамильяра, глаза которого полыхают теперь недобрым фиолетовым пламенем. Клыки Кита заостряются, и он ощеривается в жутковатой ухмылке. Ведьма в ужасе мотает головой, бормоча заклинания, призывая все свои силы, но поняв, что происходит, истошно кричит. Вся её магия вытягивается из неё, как пылесосом. Кит поглощает её, становясь сильнее.

\- Ты посягнула на то, на что не стоило, Хаггар, - сейчас Кит выглядит пугающе. Он стал больше уже в два раза и покрывается густой чёрной шерстью, его клыками можно перекусить человеческую шею, и фиолетовые глаза с желтым белком парализуют ужасом. - И ты слишком многому меня научила. Настолько, что я смог учиться сам. Я давно стал равным тебе, и теперь я чувствую, что я сильнее. Ты ведь помнишь, что происходит, когда фамильяр становится могущественнее своего хозяина?  
\- Нет... нет, нет, нет, прошу... Пощади, я буду служить тебе, я клянусь... я...  
\- Прощай, Хаггар.

Ослепительная вспышка озаряет подвал, грохот, сравнимый с громом, оглушает, и последнее, что слышат эти стены - это предсмертный крик ведьмы, которая рассыпается в прах, лишённая всей своей магии.

***

Лэнс Макклейн вытягивает шею, пытаясь найти в толпе знакомую дурацкую причёску. От Кита не было вестей всю последнюю неделю. На звонки он не отвечал, а его адрес в учебном совете дать отказались. Лэнс уже начал всерьёз беспокоиться, но сегодня утром Когане позвонил и заявил, что придёт на вечеринку. Лэнс чуть не послал его к чёрту, потому что НУ КТО ТАК ДЕЛАЕТ. Однако всё же облегчение и радость победили. И вот Макллейн стоит в дурацком костюме мумии, ощущая, как шорты больно вжимаются в тело, и думает, что заматывать себя эластичными бинтами было совсем тупой идеей.

И Когане явно того же мнения, потому что он смеётся несколько минут при встрече с Лэнсом, аж сгибается пополам и утирает слёзы. Макклейн делает вид, что оскорблён до глубины души. На самом же деле, он совсем не может злиться на друга - слишком сильно скучал. Да и идея действительно оказалась совершенно дурацкой, поэтому в итоге они разматывают Макклейна в кабинете химии, периодически отпуская смешки.

\- Ты хотел себе всё перетянуть и спровоцировать отёки? - фыркает Кит, и Лэнс закатывает глаза. У него небольшие следы от бинтов на смуглых боках, рёбрах и плечах. Макклейн вздрагивает, когда Кит кончиками пальцев проводит по отметинам.  
\- Я просто не мог сосредоточиться на создании костюма из-за одного придурка, - ворчит Лэнс и набирается смелости, чтобы закинуть сцепленные в замок руки за шею друга, - где ты был, Кит?  
\- Мне... нездоровилось. Кажется я взял на себя слишком много. - Когане криво улыбается и с усмешкой смотрит в синие глаза, - Как там твоя охота на ведьм?  
\- О, не напоминай. У нас новые соседи, какая-то чудная семья, а та женщина... Видимо, срочно переехала, не знаю. Это уже не важно.

Лэнс смотрит Киту прямо в глаза и улыбается. Когане считает мысленно до трёх и, когда Лэнс закрывает глаза, целует его, сжимая в своих объятиях. Макклейн прав. Это не важно. Всё уже не важно. Важное и самое ценное сейчас в руках у Кита Когане, и он не собирается отпускать свою добычу. Никогда.


End file.
